Vancouver (Canadian Boys)
Vancouver Burnaby is a character from the first season of Canadian Boys. Biology Vancouver is a 16-year-old boy of White English Canadian heritage. He has brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He wears a red shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans fastened in place with a belt, and black-and-burgundy shoes with revealing holes in the top. Vancouver has a girlfriend, Victoria, who is a year younger than him. Vancouver frequently suffers from an itchy scalp, making him scratch his head a lot, which annoys Victoria a little. He has to wash his hair regularly to relieve the itchiness. Personality Despite being 16 years old, and being a student at senior high school, Vancouver is rather silly for a boy of his age. He has poor concentration and a very limited attention span, often getting carried away daydreaming in inappropriate situations, such as working on school assignments or doing homework. This can also sometimes put him in danger, like if he's running and he doesn't notice that the floor is being cleaned, causing him to slip up and possibly fall over. Freddy for Action Main article: Freddy for Action Vancouver is the tertiary protagonist of the 2017 video game Freddy for Action. As in the series, he can be dimwitted and slow, but he finds out his true strength after battling alongside Toronto and Montreal. Quotes * (to Victoria) "Oh, sorry, Victoria." * "Y'see, even with me being ditzy/goofy/crazy..." * "Ooh, I really don't know a lot, eh..." * "Whoa, aren't I something?" * "Huh...?" * "Oh, sheesh." * "Oh, yeesh..." * "Oh joy." * "I guess." Freddy for Action * (when first met) "Oh, hi." * (about to join the team) "Hmm... I guess." * (after joining the team) "So, uh... You said something about the city being under attack, right?" * (meeting Victoria) "Oh hi, Vic." * (being healed by Victoria) "Heh, thanks, Victoria." * (when Toronto meets Napanee and Deseronto) "Huh...? Those are your mom and dad?" * (finding some treasure) "Ooh, I found me some treasure." * (first battle as a party member) "I must be brave. I must be brave." * (being inflicted with the Itching status condition) "Excuse me. I need to scratch my head." * (preparing to use Tri-City Beam) "Gotta go all out!" * (being defeated) "Oh... What a drag." * (first boss battle, to Nanaimo) "Oh yeesh! It's the Wailing Terror of Vancouver Island... That's Nanaimo to those who aren't in the know!" * (falling for Nanaimo's attacks) "Ooh, no!" * (during the boss battle with Laval, thinking) "Even Victoria isn't this possessive of me..." * (second encounter with Nanaimo) "Oh, do help me..." * (encountering Drumheller) "Oh, holy sheesh!" * (to Toronto and Montreal, before setting off into the mud pools) "Uh, you guys? I'm feeling a little uneasy about this." * (in the forest, stepping on a twig) "Huh...? Oh, excuse me." * (being found by Toronto and Montreal after getting lost in the forest) "Oh, did I go astray? Heh, sorry." * (awkwardly trying to appease Toronto and Montreal) "There's no-one else in this forest but us... Right?" * (being scared by Nanaimo) "Oh sheesh in the highest!" Gallery Vancouver carrying his schoolwork folder.JPG|Vancouver carrying his school folder. Vancouver in the rain with an umbrella.jpeg|Vancouver standing in the rain, carrying an umbrella and gazing into a puddle. Vancouver & Victoria Valentine's.jpeg|Vancouver shows his love to his girlfriend, Victoria. Vancouver and Victoria in the rain with umbrellas.jpeg|Vancouver and Victoria standing in the rain and carrying umbrellas. Vancouver and Victoria winter outfits.jpeg|Vancouver and Victoria in their winter outfits. Vancouver debut.jpg|Vancouver in his debut appearance in the American Boys/Canadian Boys short, Seattle vs. Vancouver. Seattle & Vancouver In The Sky.jpg|Vancouver and Seattle from American Boys prepare to battle. Trivia *Vancouver was the first Canadian Boys character to appear even before the actual Canadian Boys franchise itself began in January 2011. He debuted in the American Boys/''Canadian Boys'' animated short, Seattle vs. Vancouver, in which the American Boys character Seattle fights Vancouver in an impromptu battle to find out who is better (in terms of location rather than personality). *Vancouver and his girlfriend, Victoria, were originally going to be brother and sister, though this was changed to boyfriend and girlfriend just before the Canadian Boys series started. *Vancouver was born on April Fool's Day, which might explain his continuous goofiness and clumsiness. *Vancouver's favourite condiment is apparently tomato ketchup. He never has a burger or hot dog without a squeeze of it, and he even loves to snack on ketchup-flavoured potato chips. It also matches the bright red colour of his shirt. Category:Canadian Boys characters Category:Canadian Boys season 1 characters Category:Canadian Boys characters who live in the Canadian Boys' House